


the rain

by itaruchigasaki



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaruchigasaki/pseuds/itaruchigasaki
Summary: So, Shigure keeps busy.With a double oven and mounds of student council work, with hands that learn how to cook and clean and sign off documents at the same time, with a drive that doesn't fail him for only the worst things, with a heart only full of love and fear and a weird sort of nausea that falls to the bottom of his stomach..(He never claimed to be smarter than a lovestruck sixteen year old.)





	the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to evan for being the only one who puts up with my antics and is always there when i won't shut up. you said you liked it and i love u

Ah, it's raining again.

Shinya traces the drops as they race past his fingertips on the window, leaving sprinkles of crystalline trails in their wake. They fall faster than he can catch up, eyes twinkling in the subtle reflection of the mirror, and he lets a few fall past him with no hint of retribution. A shimmer of red in a falling droplet, a blurred refraction condensed to nothing. (And yet he still stood out.)

"Ah, Shigure! When do you think dinner will be done?"

Shigure smiles at him, soft and vibrant and only truly a slim curve of his lips. Patient; he was so patient.

"Five more minutes." Shigure says as he turns down the stove. He turns around with a single oven mitt off. 

"Is everything okay?" He asks graciously, because Shigure was always just on the right side of kind, just on the right side of being able to read Shinya without needing to push. (But maybe if he did, maybe if Shigure pushed then Shinya would be able to break thisー)

"Water." He croaks, unfamiliar and almost humorous as it leaves his throat. "Would be nice, please."

He watches the droplets fall against the window. 

Shigure laughs, muffled and angelic.

"Coming right up."

.......

Most nights are like this.

Shinya finds himself getting addicted to the peaceful domesticity of home cooking, of sharing warmth under a blanket, of heads rested on top of eachother after falling asleep half-done with homework. Of busy nights and incessant shoulder poking, of the less busy nights and the slow mushy movements that become the way his and Shigure's hands slide together as if they were two puzzle pieces that finally found a match. (After all, they always claimed to be.)

But feelings are scary.

And it's the late night talks and slow kisses that set it in stone, murmurs about nothing in particular and shallow gestures as a filler for what would only be real if they said it.

(Shigure was really, really good at knowing when Shinya wanted to talk about things, after all.)

So, Shigure keeps busy. 

With a double oven and mounds of student council work, with hands that learn how to cook and clean and sign off documents at the same time, with a drive that doesn't fail him for only the worst things, with a heart only full of love and fear and a weird sort of nausea that falls to the bottom of his stomach..

(He never claimed to be smarter than a lovestruck sixteen year old.)

"What are you working on?" Shinya questions, and he looks up at him with wide eyes from where he was sitting at his desk. Genuine interest sparkled beneath the ridges, he wouldn't forget-

"I'm annotating a novel I recently read." Shigure smiles, inviting and kind. "Would you like to join me?"

(Shinya doesn't respond but he sits down next to him anyway, shoulders rubbing together as his eyes trace the flow of Shigure's pen.)

(Talking would mean breaking the balance, after all.)

.......

"Nmgh..?"

"Wake up, Shigure." A nudge on his left shoulder, the sound of the blanket being ripped open only to snap back down at his feet, a cracked eye open to still see only dusk peeking through the edges of the closed curtains.

"Good morning, Shinya." He drags a few strands of his hair between his fingers and forces a drowsy smile. "What time is it?"

Shinya feigns thought, as if he didn't already know exactly what he was doing.

"Three am," He begins, scratching his chin. "Maybe four?"

"Is there a problem?" Shigure furrows his brow, throwing his legs over to sit up in bed. "Did you need help with something? Did you lose something? Are you feeling okay?"

"Ahahaha... Well, you see..."

(Silence, dams breaking.)

"We need to talk."

(The scale falls onto it's side.)

"About," Shigure hates how uncharacteristically meek his voice sounds. "What?"

"You know." Shinya mumbles, hands slicing through the air with a grace he doesn't usually exert. "The...?"

(They would both die before acknowledging it out loud.)

Only a semi-strangled noise comes out of his throat.

Shinya backtracks in hopes of dodging a landmine. His heart seemed to trip over shoelaces the same way he found his feet doing. "The rain woke me up."

"Aaaand.. It reminds me of you." ('Of us', Shinya wants to say.)

"Ah, in which way?"

'It makes me feel at home.' Shinya would say, had he somehow acquired the courage to open his mouth.

He opts to ignore the question instead, talking his way through Shigure's gentle coaxing as if he hadn't just threatened to throw their balance completely off. He mumbles a soft 'Sorry' when he hears Shigure's speech get more slurred with sleepiness, laying back down and stretching his arm at the ceiling.

He could pretend they didn't need to talk for a bit more. It would be fine that way.

(Ignorance, maybe that was their downfall.)

.......

('I've been in love with you for the past year.' Shinya wants to say.)

('I've been in love with you for the past year.' Shinya doesn't end up saying.)

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know post this fic they talk about their feelings and kissy and get married and then yuni shows up at their wedding and he's wearing one of those white dad tshirts that's like "ill kill you if you hurt my daughter. ill run you over in my ford f150 and i wont even care"


End file.
